1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to sink protectors, and more particularly to a sink protector that permits access to a sink drain without removing the sink protector from the sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Sink surfaces are typically made from enamel covered porcelain, stainless steel, or other more recent materials. Over extended periods of time, repeated use of the sink in combination with contact between the sink and various items deposited in or around the sink can cause the surfaces of the sink to become warn, damaged, and otherwise scarred or marred.
Sink protection devices have become prevalent as a way of protecting the sink during use. Sink protectors are placed within the sink on the bottom sink surface to protect the surface by minimizing or eliminating contact against the bottom surface. Conventional sink protectors are typically formed from a mat made of rubber or similar material that is placed on the bottom sink surface. The mats generally have apertures extending through that permit water to flow through the protector.
Unfortunately, in order to ensure that typical sink protectors provide adequate protection to the sink surface, they typically have only a few holes to permit water to flow through to the drain, and further do not provide access to the sink drain without removal of the mat. As a result, any food that is dropped into the sink while the protector is in place typically cannot pass through the holes, and thus cannot reach the sink drain. Furthermore, it is common that the holes become clogged with food particles, thereby further reducing the porosity of the sink protector and leading to water back ups.
Because most sinks are equipped with garbage disposal units connected to the drain, it is common to run the food into the drain for disposal. Some protectors provide a relatively small aperture extending through in alignment with the sink drain, however such apertures are not usually sufficiently large to permit access to the entire sink drain diameter. Accordingly, food waste typically cannot pass down through the protector to the drain without first having to remove the sink protector.
What is therefore needed is a sink protector that adequately shields the sink surface from damage, that is sufficiently porous to allow water to easily flow through, and that provides adequate access to the sink drain.